


Some Mornings

by Nikotehfox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Vinsmoke Sanji, Genderbending, Implied Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Implied poly relationship, Post-Time Skip, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikotehfox/pseuds/Nikotehfox
Summary: Waking up with her back pressed against a warm, solid body and a possessive arm around her waist was a sensation she'd never considered a possibility back when she was on the Baratie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first posted fic/drabble so I hope it's alright! I have a lot of Thoughts about how a girl Sanji would have worked out in OP and this is a little glimpse into how I think a possible future would be. I'm open to constructive criticism but please be nice aha. Special thanks to ourladyoftheupsidedown on tumblr for being an awesome sister and beta!

Waking up with her back pressed against a warm, solid body and a possessive arm around her waist was a sensation she'd never considered a possibility back when she was on the Baratie. Back then her thoughts were filled with delicate limbs and soft curves, not callused hands slipping under her sleep shirt. As if summoned by her thoughts a lazy hand wandered across her stomach and another followed the curves of her side up toward her breasts making her wonder whether Zoro was waking up. She checked against her internal clock, which was saying it was 5 in the morning and time to get ready to make breakfast, and decided not. He was usually the last one into the galley in the morning and she didn’t see that changing any time soon. His rough fingers trailed over a nipple and Sanji sighed sleepily in pleasure. She knew she couldn't let this go on too long or she'd never be up in time, but it was so warm in the circle of his arms and the chill in the air confirmed they were definitely traveling toward a winter island. Those fingers seemed to sense her hesitation as they fixated on the nipple they found, slightly tugging and rubbing over it and making her smother a groan. She felt lips press against the back of her neck and she growled as they stretched in a grin that quickly morphed into a lazy open mouthed kiss. 

"You shitty bastard, you're awake."

She kept her voice down, considerate of their third bedmate and also knowing that if the ever-hungry captain woke up there'd be no more time for lazing about in bed. 

"Mm, so what if I am." His voice was always deeper after having just woke up, gravelly and rough around the edges. She felt herself shiver remembering the night before when it had sounded oh so similar for a much different reason. Zoro's arms tightened so she was pulled even closer against his chest and he switched from mouthing at her neck to nibbling on her earlobe. He ghosted his lips across her ear. "Hey Cook, we've got time.."

The stiffening length he rubbed against her ass left no illusions about what he meant and she groaned, half wanting and half exasperated. 

"We'll wake up Luffy." It was a weak protest and they both knew it. 

"He can sleep through anything."

The hand on Sanji's stomach dipped lower, fingers slipping beneath the band of her underwear. She put a hand on his wrist, not enough pressure to really stop him but enough to make him pause. It had surprised her when they started all this how considerate of a lover the swordsman could be but now it filled her with a sense of fond exasperation and safety, not that she’d ever tell him that after all the times she’d ranted about how men couldn’t be trusted to control themselves. And anyway, if he could be considerate in bed why the hell couldn’t he be that way anywhere else? She chalked it up to another one of many things that made him both endearing and frustrating as hell. 

"I need to make breakfast..."

He snorted against her neck and she almost reached around to smack him for it. "You can make a big brunch or whatever."

"I'm surprised you even know that word, marimo; can you actually be taught?" But she shifted to press back against his cock with a roll of her hips and the hand not on his wrist reached back to get ahold of his hair. She could feel his grin against her skin, knowing that the slip into their familiar teasing was as good a go ahead as he was going to get. He didn't bother responding verbally. Cupping one full breast so that her nipple slotted between his fingers he gave a good squeeze as his other hand dipped lower, middle finger sliding between her lower lips. Sanji's hips jolted forward involuntarily, seeking out that pressure and wanting more. Even though their post-sleep state kept things more sedate than usual, it wasn't long before Zoro had three fingers spreading her wide and Sanji was stifling her gasps into her pillow. She tightened her grip on his wrist, biting out around the fabric in her mouth, "C'mon shitty marimo just fuck me already!"

She'd never been so glad that he slept in the nude. A brief moment to tug down her underwear and then he was sliding against her and into her. Sanji bit down on her lip, reveling in the stretch. As soon as he was fully seated she began moving her hips, setting the pace for him. A small moan reverberated in her ear and she smirked when she rocked back against him with a particular twist. Her control of her lower body wasn't just good for kicking the shit out of idiots. Despite Zoro's solid grip on her hip he didn't try to speed up the slow and steady rhythm she kept, although every time he'd squeeze her breast her hips would stutter in the best of ways. For a time all she could hear was the soft rustle of fabric and her own shallow gasps as they rocked together. The build up was gradual; those final moments until Sanji's inner walls clamped down in a wave of spasms to send them crashing over their peaks seemed to stretch out and last forever. She bit her lip again and tensed all over as she came. Zoro managed a few more thrusts before he pushed himself as deep as he could and released inside of her with a grunt. 

They both took a moment to enjoy the afterglow, lazy and comfortable. Zoro propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over to kiss Sanji slow and deep. Her hand still in his hair, lax now with satisfaction, she kept him there a while before pulling him away. Even with his eyes half-shut and on the verge of falling back asleep, he looked entirely too pleased with himself. 

"Alright you shitty swordsman are you happy now? Brunch it is." Her mind was already putting together a menu, light enough for breakfast but with heartier elements to give them enough energy since she'd serve them a later lunch as well. She rolled to the side, causing him to slip out of her, and pulled her underwear back over her hips. No point in changing them until after a shower. She grabbed a cigarette from the pack on the bedside table and placed it between her lips. Casting a glance over her shoulder as she lit it and felt the first hit spread throughout her lungs, she saw Zoro's one eye watching her. She stood and stretched deliberately, elongating her spine and then ending over effortlessly to place her palms on the deck. The whole time she could feel the heat of that gaze on her back. She had her hand on the door handle to the Captain's Quarters when she turned around and winked toward the bed. 

"Have him keep you company until brunch is ready; it's his fault anyway, Captain." 

"Ok! Shishishi!"

The startled look on Zoro's face coupled with his halting protests as she shut the door behind her had Sanji laughing to herself all the way to the bathroom. And if she added a few extra treats for Luffy to the brunch menu well, no one would be the wiser except for her.


End file.
